Diez años tarde
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Semi AU. Integra encuentra y libera a Alucard 10 años después de la historia original, ¿qué cosas podrían cambiar? [Autora: Regina Villa Real. Este fic no me pertenece].


**Nota de Lechuga:** ¡Hola! Aparezco por estos lados con algo nuevo que NO ES MÍO. Una chica que conocí en la página de Alucard e Integra love me pidió si podía subir su historia por x motivos, y acá está. Todos los créditos le pertenecen a **Regina Villa Real** , yo solo hice de _beta reader_ editando cosillas aquí y allá para hacer esto más ameno. Espero que ella decida y/o pueda hacerse pronto una cuenta propia para ir a dejarle mis comentarios allá, jaja y así incorporar a una nueva ficker a este fandom ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

 **Diez años tarde**

 **.~.~.**

 **Nota de autora:** _Hellsing_ es propiedad de Kotha Hirano, hago esto sin fines de lucro y para pasar el rato.

 **Advertencia:** puede contener lenguaje no apto para menores (aunque a veces estos tienen un léxico peor que uno, pero de igual manera pongo la advertencia) y otras cosas.

Cabe mencionar que esto es un fic ambientado en lo que pasaría si Integra hubiese liberado a Alucard a los 22 no a los 12 años.

* * *

Capítulo 1. _El comienzo._

En un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad, resolviendo uno de los clásicos asuntos de índole vampírica -que a sus veintidós años no representaban la misma novedad que diez años atrás- Integra se encontraba hablando con un oficial acerca del caso.

—Y bien, Sir Hellsing, ¿quiere explícame qué diablos está ocurriendo?

—Ya le dije que mis hombres se encargarán de ello. Además también envié a mi mejor elemento.

—¿Y quién es?

—Es conocido como el Ángel de la Muerte.

—¿Ángel de la Muerte?

—Así es, el Ángel de la muerte y eso es todo lo que debe saber —contestó fríamente la Sir.

Mientras tanto, entre los bosques Walter se dirigía en busca del vampiro que había estado ejecutando ataques contra la gente del pueblo en compañía de un batallón de la Organización Hellsing. Iban acabando con cuánto ghoul se les cruzara por el frente. Walter aprovechó para adelantarse un poco y caminar hasta una vieja capilla. Al interior de esta encontró al vampiro que en esos momentos atacaba a una jovencita –al parecer una policía– que debía rondar los 19 o 20 años de edad, con un cabello rubio corto y los ojos azules.

—Vaya, así que tú eres el vampiro que ha estado causando problemas –habló Walter.

—¿Y tú quién rayos eres? —bramó el vampiro, molesto.

—Hay que admitir que ese disfraz de Padre fue una buena idea, pero hasta aquí llegaste.

—¡Te pregunté quién eres!

—Oh, ¿yo? —Walter sonrió serenamente— solo soy un humilde mayordomo al servicio de la familia Hellsing. También conocido como el Ángel de la Muerte.

Al escuchar eso el vampiro arrojó a un lado a la chica y se abalanzó sobre Walter, quién al instante lo despedazó son sus hilos; luego se acercó a la chica que yacía en el piso semi inconsciente. Él sabía que debía acabar con ella ya que empezaba a transformarse, por los síntomas de su cuerpo supo que sería una vampiresa y no un ghoul. Sí, tenía que acabar con su dolor antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, pero…algo en esos ojos azules clamaban por ayuda, le recordaron a su Ama cuando esta era una niña, y simplemente no pudo hacerlo, no podía matarla.

.*.*.*.

Cuando al fin llegaron el resto de los hombres acompañados ahora por la Sir, ésta se sorprendió al ver a Walter con una chica en brazos y lo cuestionó en cuanto se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué significa esto, Walter?

—Es una víctima de ese vampiro.

—¿La convirtió?

—Sí —contestó Walter mirando a su adorada niña, que más que una niña era ahora toda una mujer que regía Hellsing con puño de Hierro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no la mataste? —cuestionó ella con su característica frialdad.

—No pude.

—¡¿Cómo que no pudiste?! —soltó ya molesta.

—Es que…ella me recordó a usted, Sir.

—¿A mí? –—se sorprendió Integra.

—Sí, a usted hace diez años, cuando pasó lo de…usted sabe a qué me refiero.

Integra no respondió.

—Por favor señorita, piénselo. Esta chica podría ser de utilidad para la Organización —sugirió el mayordomo. "Después de todo, no sería la primera vampiro dentro de Hellsing", pensó para sí mismo.

—Es una vampiresa, Walter. Y no podemos olvidar eso —le recordó ella.

—Precisamente —la miró con nostalgia—. Piense en que yo no seré eterno y no quiero dejarla desprotegida.

Integra se encontró sin saber qué responder.

—¿Qué hará cuando yo muera? Piense que ya tengo sesenta años, Sir.

—Podría ser peligroso tenerla en Hellsing, cazamos vampiros, no los auxiliamos —contestó ella, evadiendo el tema de la posible muerte de Shinigami.

—Yo me encargaré de adiestrarla personalmente. Hágalo por mí.

Integra se quedó sin objeciones, solo lo miró con resignación, dio media vuelta y se fue. Walter supo inmediatamente que eso significaba un "sí" silencioso.

.*.*.*.

Integra se encontraba en su despacho firmando unos papeles, cuando llegó Walter. Se escuchó el golpeteo contra la puerta seguido por la voz de Walter: Señorita, ¿puedo pasar?

—Adelante —confirmó la rubia.

Walter entró.

—¿Qué averiguaste sobre la chica? —preguntó la líder de Hellsing al instante en que Walter cruzó la puerta.

—Su nombre es Seras Victoria, tiene 19 años, era policía —lo cuál era deducible por su vestimenta- no tiene familia, al parecer murieron hace bastantes años, y creció en un orfanato.

—Mmh, ¿y ya despertó?

—Precisamente eso estaba por ir a ver.

—Entonces te acompaño.

Cuando despertó, Seras se encontraba en una habitación del subsuelo de la mansión, abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida por no saber dónde se hallaba. De repente la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Sir Hellsing que iba acompañada de Walter.

-No pierdas tu elegancia inglesa.

—Chica policía —fue lo primero que dijo la joven líder al entrar—, soy Integra Hellsing. Bienvenida a la Organización, él es Walter y se encargará de explicarte lo que ocurre –y tras decir eso se retiró dejándolos solos para que Walter se encargara de explicarle todo a la chica policía.

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas después del incidente con la muchacha policía. A Integra no le fue nada fácil explicarles a los de la Mesa Redonda lo de Seras, pero tampoco imposible. Con bastante esfuerzo logró convencerlos de las ventajas que la chica podría traer para la Organización.

Estaba firmando unos papeles cuando llegó el reporte de un incidente de vampiros en un lugar alejado, al parecer el vampiro podría ser peligroso por lo cual decidió llamar a Walter.

—¿Me llamó, Sir? —este atendió inmediatamente el llamado.

—Sí, hay una misión; y llévate a la chica policía a ver si en verdad nos sirve de algo -fue la fría orden de la joven.

—Pero entonces, ¿quién se quedara con usted? No se puede quedar sola -Walter trató de convencerla.

—No estaré sola, están los soldados que custodian la mansión.

—Pero —trató de protestar pero fue interrumpido por la Sir que callo su intentó de reproche al instante:

—Ya te dije que no estaré sola, además ya no tengo doce años Walter, puedo cuidarme sola.

Este suspiró resignado y se encaminó a cumplir la misión encomendada.

Media hora más tarde, estaba la joven Hellsing sola en su oficina atendiendo el papeleo de costumbre, cuando de repente escucho una explosión e inmediatamente llamó al comandante a cargo de sus hombres en la mansión.

—Comandante, ¿qué está pasando?

—Sir Hellsing, estamos siendo atacados, el primer pisó está invadido...nos encontramos defendiendo el segundo pero no resistiremos mucho tiempo...no tardaran en llegar hasta dónde se encuentra...los enemigos son... —la comunicación era entrecortada y no podía escuchar con claridad.

—¿¡Quiénes, quiénes nos atacan!?

—Los enemigos...son... ¡ghouls!

Integra dio un grito de sorpresa ¡ghouls en la mansión!

La comunicación volvió a retomarse, pero esta vez no fue su comandante el que habló por la otra línea.

—Hola pequeña perrita Hellsing, soy el pequeño Jan Valentine. Yo y mi hermano venimos a destruirte a ti y a tu estúpida Organización, acabamos con tus estúpidos soldados los cuales por cierto están sirviendo de festín para mis ghouls —Integra escuchó atónita el sonido de huesos quebrándose, eso la había tomado totalmente desprevenida— y ahora vamos por ti. Mientras llegamos puedes ir rezándole a tu débil Dios, orinarte en tus pantalones o suicidarte si así lo prefieres, lo cual te recomiendo.

De pronto la puerta de su oficina se abrió de un golpe, dando paso a un grupo de ghouls que entraron atropellándose unos contra otros. Integra reaccionó con rapidez, tomando su espada de la pared y decapitando a los que se encontraban más cerca. A otros les voló la cabeza a punta de balas, pero por muy fuerte que fuera seguía siendo solo una humana y no podía hacerle frente a un ejército de ghouls y menos con dos vampiros. Era una humana bastante fuerte, pero no era inmortal.

Entonces recordó lo que su padre le dijera 10 años atrás en su lecho de muerte _"Si algún día te encuentras en peligro y no puedes protegerte sola, ve a las mazmorras en el subterráneo, ahí en la última puerta encontrarás algo que te protegerá. Es nuestro legado"._ Decidió entonces que ya era hora de buscar dicho legado y emprendió marcha rumbo al subterráneo. Cerró la puerta de su oficina, acabó con los últimos ghouls que pululaban en su oficina, se subió al escritorio y metió la cabeza al ducto de ventilación. "Como aquella vieja vez", pensó subiendo el cuerpo completo y emprendió la marcha a gatas.

Cuando estuvo segura de haber llegado a su destino bajó de los ductos y caminó por el pasillo oscuro. Al final podía distinguir una puerta de hierro con un pentagrama pintado sobre ella. El aire era pesado. Tomó la manija y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, haciéndola dudar acerca de abrir o no la puerta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza "no puedo dudar, no tengo tiempo para dudas tontas y miedos estúpidos, soy la Directora de Hellsing y no puedo darme ese lujo", se reprendió mentalmente. Más segura ahora, se dispuso a revelar el contenido de la cámara cuando una bala silbó en el aire, rozándole la mejilla derecha e incrustándose en la puerta.

—Al fin te encuentro, perrita Hellsing. Vaya que me has dado trabajo, zorra —escuchó la voz de Jan Valentine a sus espaldas.

"Pero qué diablos, ¿cómo llegó tan rápido?" pensó Integra, pero no demostró su sorpresa. Se mantuvo inmutable y le dirigió una mirada más fría que el mismo invierno. Jan sonrió:

—Te violaré, luego te mataré y después violaré tu cadáver —dijo, sonriendo burlonamente- aunque, si suplicas de rodillas tal vez no te haga sufrir tanto.

—Soy la líder de Hellsing, y jamás te daría ese gusto, rata asquerosa —dijo la rubia, y al instante abrió la puerta, lanzándose al fondo del oscuro cuarto, al instante mismo en que otra bala impactaba a un costado de su brazo izquierdo y salpicaba con su sangre el piso enmohecido.

Cayó de rodillas, rasmillándose las manos contra la piedra y doblando el brazo por el dolor. A sus espaldas sintió los pasos de sus perseguidores bajar las escalas. Pero había otro ruido también, uno que provenía desde dentro de la mazmorra, a unos pasos de ella. Cuando logró enfocar su vista distinguió algo que la dejó helada: un cadáver atado se inclinaba contra el piso y lamía la sangre que su brazo esparciera sobre las piedras.

—¡¿Un vampiro?! —gritó la joven totalmente sorprendida— ¿esto es lo ocultabas para protegerme, padre, un vampiro?

 _...Continuará..._


End file.
